Cuestión de fe
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers EP8. Post-series. Shannon se pregunta si en realidad Beatrice ganó sus interminables duelos y si, de no haber sido por ella, habría terminado loca o incluso muerta por amor.


**Reto: **Crack and roll - Dotación Anual de Crack.  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Shannon, Beatrice  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Amistad que termina mal.

**Notas:** Este fanfic está situado en un post-final del EP8 en el cual Shannon se pone a reflexionar sobre su relación con Beatrice. Aparte de eso, me parece que ha quedado muy mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de fe<strong>

No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero un milagro ha ocurrido, uno bastante diferente al que esperaba en sus días de servidumbre, cuando su rutina sólo consistía en fregar platos y limpiar habitaciones... esos días, cuando ella soñaba con ser humana totalmente, con ser feliz. Sabe que es un milagro diferente porque el mundo que la rodea es diferente, tan vivo y tan mágico, tan perfecto como una pintura hecha por el más grande artista, porque la isla en la que vivió gran parte de su vida se ha desvanecido, dejando tras de sí un mundo de color dorado. _Golden Land_. Lo cual significa que ha muerto, que ha perdido la batalla contra Beatrice y que aún así la ha ganado, por cómo tiene su propio cuerpo, tan extraño, tan nuevo que no deja de maravillarse cada segundo de el.

Cosas con las que soñó en sus ilusiones más amargas, las lágrimas que derramó tendida en su cama hasta quedarse dormida, todo está ahí, contenido en ese cuerpo nuevo, para nada falso como el relleno que solía usar para engañar a George, para engañar a Jessica y tentar a Battler. Ahora tiene pechos y sus manos, extrañas a primera vista en ese otro mundo, son delgadas y suaves, justo como la curva de sus caderas, antes irreal y casi inexistente, debajo de todas sus cicatrices.

Otra cosa que la hace suponer que vive en un milagro es que George-sama también está ahí, intacto como si las noches de terror de Rokkenjima nunca hubieran sucedido, como si no le hubieran disparado por la espalda, tras decirle una mentira que ni ella misma se creería. Y aparte, la quiere. Y aparte, la comprende y comprende lo sucedido en el mundo anterior, donde ella vivía asustada por un desengaño y posterior abandono.

Kanon también está ahí, tan reticente como siempre, justo al lado de Jessica, justo al lado de ella, a pesar de todo lo acontecido en el duelo de amor, bajo los ojos atentos de dos demonios, en el cual ella juró olvidarlo para siempre. Kanon, George, Jessica, Battler-san, Eva-sama...

El mundo se vuelve perfecto a su alrededor, como si los fragmentos dorados con alas de mariposa convirtieran todo en oro, inmaculado y de ensueño, pues no existe el odio, ni las clases inferiores, ni los muebles, ni la servidumbre. Todo es felicidad. Lo único que falta ahí es Beatrice, la bruja dorada que la visitaba en sueños y que antes de conocer la magia fregaba suelos junto a ella, con la meta de llegar a ser iguales al final.

Shannon suspira cuando recuerda esos días, que pese a que ya han quedado en el pasado siguen siendo importantes para ella, como un camino de tormento que después la llevó al final feliz. Recuerda cómo Beatrice solía ser una niña pequeña y tímida, a la que todos solían molestar y de la cual también se reían, una niña tímida que después creó una amiga para no estar sola, el modelo perfecto de lo que quería llegar a ser. Ella. Sin embargo y pese a que fue su primera amiga, con la cual compartía historias divertidas en las noches y a la que contaba todos sus secretos, pronto y poco a poco Shannon fue siendo reemplazada por nuevos elementos, entre ellos la magia y lo imposible.

Beatrice conoció a Gaap y con ella el poder capaz de hacer realidad venganzas y advertencias que de otro modo nadie escuchaba. Beatrice, hasta ese entonces siempre a su lado, mirándola como una meta alcanzable y valiosa, pronto se vio seducida por los destellos dorados que surgían de la punta de los dedos, las palabras mágicas y los círculos extraños: una vida más feliz, dejándola sola inmediatamente, a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido. Y Shannon siguió sola en ese mundo al cual no pertenecía, en el cual había sido creada sin un propósito más que el de ser una sirviente modelo, cosa que fue durante muchos años, hasta que conoció a Battler y con él, además, llegaron todas sus penas y la razón por la cual está ahí ahora, en Golden Land, viviendo una vida feliz.

Fue gracias a Battler que Beatrice regresó, antes ecos borrosos de sueños olvidados. Beatrice y Gaap, cuyos sueños cumplidos habían creado el Golden Land, el mundo de la magia donde casi todo se hacía realidad. Y de nuevo volvieron los días de amistad, de charlar sobre cosas amenas saboreando un buen té, de risas ante chistes absurdos y demostraciones de magia. Aún si dolía, aún si la ausencia de Battler le calaba con cada segundo, tenía que admitir que esas noches que pasaba en la tierra dorada subsanaban un poco sus heridas, fruto de una palabrería que ella se había tomado demasiado en serio. Quizás fue eso lo que causó su ruina, quizás esa simple acción determinó todo el curso de su destino, no está segura aún ahora, pero una vez la semilla del amor viajó de ella hacia Beatrice, el mundo se convirtió en otro.

Y por supuesto, la amistad terminó.

Beatrice dejó de interesarse por su mundo y sus sentimientos, por conocer el elemento que hacía falta en Golden Land con su ayuda, los sueños se desvanecieron —¿se habrá vuelto loca del dolor?— y luego ella también lo olvidó, los días juntas, las bromas realizadas, la semilla del amor, todo eso se esfumó dejando a una sirvienta y a una bruja, que antes de separar caminos eran mejores amigas.

Pronto la bruja dorada comenzó a jugarle bromas y a molestarla, a decirle que su nuevo amor no era correspondido y que nunca lo sería, por su cuerpo deformado. Jugó con ella y con Kanon en incontables mundos, casi siempre restregándoles en la cara el destino que tenían que enfrentar: el de someterse a ella y a sus deseos, una voluntad de ganar mucho más grande y superior que el de simples muebles. Y las batallas se sucedieron una tras otra, trazos de dorado y color sangre bañando las habitaciones como si fuesen fuegos artificiales, palabras llenas de odio y furia, lástima, gritadas a los cuatro vientos, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Shannon se sumergía en las sombras tras haber recibido un anillo de diamantes, se dejaba tragar por la oscuridad por enésima vez, mientras Beatrice reinaba, siempre creyente en sus deseos, en un amor que ella le había traspasado y que no había podido contener.

Así fue hasta el cuarto juego, donde tras una derrota brutal Beatrice desapareció, junto con sus ganas de vivir y sólo quedó su cuerpo, un cascarón vacío lleno de sentimientos no correspondidos de los cuales antes solía burlarse. Shannon sabe muy bien cómo terminó todo, cómo ese cuerpo vacío se transformó en mariposas que volaron al viento, esfumándose del mundo donde tenía más ventaja de sobrevivir. ¿Hubiera sido ese su destino? Se pregunta a veces, como esa, en la cual rememora la historia, sin poder creérsela. ¿Hubiera sido ese su destino, el morir de amor?

Sin embargo, Shannon sigue ahí y no hace falta preguntarse nada más, como se lo recuerda ese cuerpo nuevo que todavía no controla, pero que le hace saber lo real de la situación, la corporeidad que posee y que le dice que existe aunque Beatrice no. Beatrice se rindió —la salvó a ella aunque quizás nunca lo sepa, aunque quizás nunca lo habría admitido. Beatrice se fue, a pesar de que Battler-san haya creado otra, con la misma figura e idéntica sonrisa, que sin embargo, de vez en cuando es bastante cortés y sincera, similar a la niña que solía jugar con ella en sus primeros días en Rokkenjima.

Era cuestión de fe y en ese sentido ella ganó. Porque soportó inumerables mundos viendo el mismo final desgraciado, sufriendo las mismas palabras envenenadas y el mismo dolor. Lo soportó y recibió su recompensa. Y quizás, si Beatrice hubiese esperado, otra sería la historia. Pero ese cuento ya no volverá a repetirse, el mundo se ha quedado estático en su perfección y nadie lo reprocha, porque cada quien recibió lo que merecía por cuestión de fe.

Ahora, la nueva Beatrice lo disfruta en su lugar y aunque no las une una historia tan extraña y a la vez tan mágica, quizás cuando la vea de nuevo le diga Gracias, porque sin ella, el nuevo cuento —con final feliz—, nunca habría comenzado a escribirse.

**FIN.**


End file.
